


The Art of Babysitting Tyler

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [41]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Cindy are babysitting Tyler - chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Babysitting Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Tyler was a chubby, happy toddler, who smiled a lot (Lindsay insisted he had inherited Jill’s smirk), liked to have his mothers’ undivided attention, enjoyed being carried around on Ashley’s shoulders and loved Lily’s fiery red hair. So, when his aunt Lindsay opened the door, he started fussing in his mother’s arms until Jill set him down and he scampered away to the living room in search of his cousins.

The inspector had watched with a raised eyebrow, while the blonde merely shook her head in amusement. “He’s been hyper ever since Denise mentioned a visit to aunt Cindy’s this morning.” She explained handing over a bag filled with some toys, a huge teddy bear and some clothes for the weekend.

Lindsay smirked. “You gotta admit that aunt Cindy’s is the best place in town…”

Jill snorted. “Puu-lease! Your kids loved aunt Jill’s babysitting more than they loved you.”

“That’s actually true.” Lily said, poking her head around the corner and grinning. Tyler giggled from her arms.

The brunette woman scowled at her daughter. “Is that so? How about I send you to live there? I’m sure Jill would be more than happy to cook for you…” She said with a smirk directed the attorney’s way.

Lily giggled and with a look of mock horror begged her mother not to send her away, or she would be forced to eat burnt food and her delicate stomach could not take such abuse.

Jill sneered and smacked the inspector on the arm. “My cooking is just fine, thank you. And you!” She pointed an accusing finger at her cheeky niece. She gesticulated widely but didn’t know what to say. She settled for a growl and stomping down the driveway back to the car, where Denise was waiting.

“Bye bye mommy!” Tyler called after her, waving enthusiastically.

Lindsay chuckled when her friend’s demeanour immediately changed and she rushed back to the door to give her son a kiss and whisper a few loving words, before sticking her nose up in the air and returning to the car.

******

 

Half an hour later, Cindy stepped into the house, Ashley a few steps behind her carrying two grocery bags. The reporter walked down the hall into the living room and then towards the kitchen, her daughter grumbling about her mother only carrying one bag while she had to carry two plus her skateboard and her backpack.

Of course this alerted Tyler to his cousin’s presence and he went flying off the couch (Cindy barely had time to twirl out of the way without dropping anything) and collided with the girl’s legs.

“Ashley!!” The two-year-old boy exclaimed, sending the brunette careening to the floor, arms flailing dramatically, and the grocery bags into the air.

As dictated by the laws of gravity, everything that goes up must come down.

Lily had to duck behind the couch at the shower of apples, pears, oranges, carrots, tomatoes and all other kinds of fruits and vegetables that followed. One still landed on her head despite her best efforts to avoid the flying food.

When the redhead finally poked her head over the couch to inspect the damage and to protest about her head, she was met with utter chaos and her incredibly shocked mothers. There was food everywhere – luckily nothing breakable had been in those bags – Tyler was lying across her sister, giggling and hugging her to death and Cindy had stopped midway through handing off her grocery bag to Lindsay, who was standing with her arms still stretched out and mouth hanging open.

Martha, who had fled to the kitchen as soon as it started raining anything and everything _but_ rain, poked her head out the door and let out a bark.

“Oww… I think I just broke something…” Ashley muttered, sitting up and removing a broken carrot from under her back.

Tyler was absolutely unfazed by the chaos; he really only had one thing to say about it: “Do again?” He asked with a wide grin, causing Lily to snort in a very unladylike manner, which then led to raucous laughter.

******

 

Tyler grinned, handing Cindy the last of the flying apples and receiving a kiss on the cheek for his help, before rushing to Ashley’s side and stretching his arms up. “Ashley, up! I want up!”

The girl glanced down at the boy through narrowed eyes .“Just ten minutes ago you sent me _down_ on the floor and now you want to go _up_?”

The dark haired boy giggled, nodding vigorously. His cousin shook her head in amusement and hoisted him up onto her shoulders.

“Oooh, so tall!!” Tyler whispered gleefully before turning to look at his aunts “I’m big now!” He stated proudly, causing Lindsay and Cindy to chuckle at his antics.

“Indeed you are.” The inspector confirmed walking over to the two children. She grinned cheekily and then leaned in close to her nephew to whisper in his ear.

Ashley frowned; why did she have the feeling that this was not going to end well?

Tyler giggled and nodded his head at whatever his aunt had just told him. He grabbed both of the teenager’s ears and then ushered “Go, horsie, go!”

“HEY!!” The brunette exclaimed indignantly. “I’m not a horse!!” She glared at her mother, who just smiled innocently.

“Don’t look at me. Not my idea…”

Ashley moved to try and strangle the woman, but the boy on her shoulders pulled on her ears and giggled again. “Horsie, go, go, go!”

Lindsay just started laughing at her daughter’s withering glare and then dashed out of the kitchen in search of a camera. The moment was too good to pass up.

******

 

_Dinner…_

 

Tyler sat on Lily’s lap, munching on a carrot and watching his aunts and cousins around the table. When the girl was too immersed in the conversation he would steal a French fry from her plate and quickly eat it before she noticed.

He did this a few times until Ashley saw it and surreptitiously took her phone from her pocket and snapped a picture. The noise alerted her sister, who turned to give her a questioning look. The older girl just chuckled and shook her head.

The redhead shrugged and turned to look back at her mother, when the cause of her sister’s amusement caught her eye.

“Ty! What are you doing with my French fries?” She tried to look stern, but failed miserably when the boy gave a cute smile and grabbed another fry. “You sneaky little devil…” She ruffled his short hair and divided her portion of fries in two.

Ashley tried to steal a fry as well, but instead got her hand slapped away by a fork-waving redhead. “Do _not_ touch my fries!”

“Then how come you’re giving Ty half of them?” The brunette pouted.

The boy stuck out his tongue and Lily giggled. The older teen tried to look offended.

******

 

“Go to park?”

“Yes.”

“Wid Lily?”

“Yes.”

“And Ash?”

“Yes…”

“You? Auntie Cindy?”

“Yes and yes. Ty, could you hold still for a minute so I can-”

“Eat ice cweam?”

Lindsay sighed at the barrage of questions and blew a strand of hair out of her face. “Yes, we’ll have ice cream. Now let me wash your hair-” A duck was shoved in her face and squeezed: ‘QUACK!’.

“Ty, let me-”

‘QUACK!’

Lindsay tried grabbing the duck out of the boy’s hand…

‘QUACK!’

“Tyler…” She started chuckling as the boy kept squeezing the yellow rubber duck every few seconds. “Stop…” ‘QUACK!’ “Give me the duck-” ‘QUACK!’

The toddler just giggled and held the duck out of his aunt’s hands.

‘QUACK!’

And then a spurt of bubbles came out of the toy’s beak directly onto Lindsay’s face. The woman sputtered and waved a hand in front of her nose to get rid of the soapy bubbles. The dark haired boy just giggled gleefully and continued squeezing the yellow bird.

******

 

Tyler walked ahead of his redhead aunt towards the living room, where Ashley and Lily could be heard arguing over possession of the remote. The boy strolled in, in his red pyjamas with little yellow and green trains and stopped in front of his brunette aunt.

Lindsay looked over the newspaper she’d been reading. “Well, hello. Are we all clean and smelling nice?” She asked with a grin.

The 2 year old nodded and was then hoisted up onto Lily’s lap. She playfully sniffed the air a couple of times and then nodded. “Smelling nice indeed.”

Ashley huffed and reached out for her cousin, setting him on her lap. “You’re acting like he is a flower with all that sniffing.” Lily glared at her sibling, who then turned to the boy. “You’re not a flower, are you?”

Tyler blinked up at the girl and then shook his head. “I’ma train man!” He pointed to the several trains covering his shirt for emphasis.

Everyone chuckled and Martha gave an amused bark. The dog then sauntered over to the couch and settled between Lily and Ashley. The young boy spent the rest of the evening petting her until he fell asleep curled around the Border Collie.

 


End file.
